


The Winter Escape

by Melody_Grace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Julie, Bottom Julie Molina, Bottom!Julie, Bottom!Julie Molina, Clothes Ripping, Clothes tearing, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom Luke, Dom Luke Patterson, Dom!Luke, Dom!Luke Patterson, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femsub, First Time, Ghost Sex, Ghost/Human, Ghosts, Hair-pulling, Human/Ghost Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Passionate Sex, Possessive Sex, Post-Season/Series 01, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Speculative Season 2, Sub Julie, Sub Julie Molina, Sub!Julie Molina, Sub!julie, Top Luke, Top Luke Patterson, Top!Luke, Top!Luke Patterson, Trespassing Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum facial, cum on face, ghost/human relationship, post-season, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Grace/pseuds/Melody_Grace
Summary: After Julie and the Phantoms’ performance at the Orpheum, Julie found herself struggling to balance both her social life and school life with her new found fame. What happens when Luke convinces Julie that she needs an escape from it all before she burns out, and that rebelliously breaking into school grounds at midnight to get some blood pumping through her veins was the way to do it?
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	The Winter Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if I can’t find any smutty fanfics of these two, guess ima have to write my own~. ;) 
> 
> Warning, it gets very smutty- so look out for my smut warning if you are here for just the fluff.
> 
> Or, if you’re like me, you can use it to skip right to the good stuff. You know, some of that desperately lacking Juke smut.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! 💋

***This story isn’t completed. I have yet to add the actual smut part, so stay tuned. My draft is legit going to delete itself in like 2 hours, so I have to post this in it’s incomplete stage. I will have the final story up soon, and it will be added to this same chapter (there won’t be two different ones)!! Sorry for getting your hopes up!!***

It was near the middle of the night when Luke decided he was going to check in on Julie and see how she was doing. He new the stresses of trying to balance her school work with her obligations to the band were keeping her up late at night, and he just wanted to make sure that she was getting the sleep she needed for another busy day.

He did as much as he could to lessen the load of work she got from their newly up and coming band (he was a ghost after all, he didn’t have much else to do), but Julie can be very insistent when it comes to doing her fair share of the work. Plus, it was when she spent her days down in the studio making songs with Luke that she was at her happiest. He couldn’t take that away from her, much less himself.

However, despite his hopes that she was getting some well deserved rest after a long week of non-stop work; there he found her still up on her laptop searching up some synonyms for words he recognized were related to the song they had been working on recently.

”Julie, it’s the middle of the night AND the weekend. Get some rest and sleep in while you can, the song we’re working on isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. We can work on it later.”

“Ah! Luke, you frightened me! Warn me next time you decide to drop by my room 12:30 in the morning!” After Julie had calmed herself from her momentary panic, she became aware of the position Luke was in. He had his hands in his pocket and back up against the frame of door, which notably was now opened compared to all the other visits from the boys. 

Even though Julie had only known them for a couple months, she had already grown accustomed to the closed doors that had always surrounded the band. They were ghosts after all, they never really needed to open them; nor was it easy. However, ever since that night following their performance at the Orpheum, when they all made contact with each other for the first time, she noticed that the boys have been increasingly more interactive with the things around them. 

When she asked about this a while ago, they all seemed to agree that it’s become more difficult to phase through things like the ghosts they are, then to not. Meanwhile, on the visual side of things, they have seemed to maintain appearances in front of crowds after performing a song with Julie a little longer than usual. Sometimes they are even able to appear clearly to maybe two or three people at a time with Julie around; with or without their music.

”Sorry, guess it’s kinda a ghost thing.” Luke said with a slight upbeat, sincere tone. He had his hand behind his head, scratching nervously knowing full well this has become a bad habit of his. However, as soon as he had started, his nervousness conceded once his mind drifted back to the topic that Julie was hoping to avoid.

Luke’s eyes lit back up with a sense of worry and his eyes slanted in concern. “I get this is a bad habit of mine, and I’ll try to work on it, but you’ve got me worried Julie. I’ve been trying to give you some space because I know you’re stressed enough as is, but you really need to give yourself a break. Whether it be getting some rest for once, going out and letting loose at a party or something, or really just doing anything to mind off the band and work for once; you gotta do it or else you are gonna burn out.”

Julie considered his words, and while she did think she needed to get her mind of their band and her school work, she didn’t really have many options or the time. Plus, when it came to sleep, she was at a loss. She could lay in bed for hours and still be wide awake. In fact, laying down doing nothing would only make her even more stressed that she already was. She needed to be doing something to keep her mind off of things, not lying down doing nothing but reminding herself of all the things she still had to do.

”Well, sleeping is out of the question; I need to actively be doing something to keep my stresses at bay. And when it comes to activities, the only thing I really do enjoy doing is spending my days writing songs with you... But that would defeat the purpose of trying to get music and school work out of my mind. Which, by the way, still needs to get done. So I don’t know if I even have the time to be taking a brea-“ Julie said before getting interrupted by Luke.

”You know, sometimes taking a small break and then going back to work is more time saving then not taking a break at all. And I get the sleep thing, so maybe not that; but at least anything else. You said you liked writing songs with me, so why don’t we go out and do something together? It might not be music writing, but at least it’ll give you an escape from all of this and give you the energy charge you need to get back to your work load.”

Julie could feel herself blushing a little at his subtle attempt of asking her out on a date. Thankfully, her dark skin tone aloud for the disguising of most of her blush. After a short pause, Julie realized she needed to say something,

”Uh- well, I mean... this late at night? It’s way past my curfew, and probably not even safe. Plus I have school- well, I guess I don’t. It’s the weekend so..”

”Exactly! You don’t need to worry one bit about school in the morning. Plus, you’ll have a ghost as a body guard. If anyone tries to sneak up on you, they won’t know what hit them.” Luke grinned when he made that corny joke, especially when he saw a small smile appear on Julie’s face.

“You can’t sleep anyways,” Like continued, “so wouldn’t you rather be out there getting some fresh midnight air then staying cooped up here with all this work to do?” He raised his eyebrows to acknowledge he was waiting for her reply.

”Well, I guess...” Julie quietly replied, still considering his suggestion.

“Come on, you know it will be fun. And I wrong?”

Julie’s reached farther, the way Luke made things sound so bright and cheery always released butterflies in her stomach and astounded her; especially because of how convincing that dopey puppy could really be. Even Luke’s trademark grin was enough to compel her to run away with him and escape her busy life, but where would they even go?

”Were would he even go?” Julie asked, basically convinced to bail home with him.”

”You don’t worry about that, the only thing you need to be concerned with is getting outta here unnoticed.” Luke said already done stuffing pillows under her bed blankets to make it look like she was sound asleep. He was already working on opening the window for her to escape when he finished explaining, “I’ll take care of the rest. I do have plenty of time, after all; it’ll take you a bit to get outside while I just have to teleport. That’ll give me enough time on my hands before you’re ready to go to figure out the details.

Luke had never met a guy whose smile was as contagious as his own, just the sound of his voice and the kindness in his heart that made her heart want to melt. She didn’t think she could be so intoxicated by someone, she loved him.

“Really? We’ll see about that.” Julie began to say as she started climbing out the window onto her roof. By the time she looked back up into her room once she landed on the first layer of her roof, she noticed he was already gone.

What was that again about me not beating you down here?” Luke yelled from the yard behind and below her.

gearing her head towards the sound of his voice, Julie sighed in defeat. “Yah, yah. I guess I had that com-“ Before she could finish, Julie felt her foot slip off the snowy roof; carrying the rest of her body with her. Before her body could recover from the shock and react, she could feel the feeling winter hair whip past her face as gravity brought her down towards the other parts of her roof, and soon; the yard floor. However, before the sharp pain and frozen cover of snow could absorb her both mentally and physically; she felt warm, stretched out, strong hands catch her from her fall.

After Julie’s mind could collect her thoughts, she realized Luke had ghosted to her location and caught her with his palms facing up and elbows bent in to form a cradle. After a moment of clarity and realization, Julie found her eyes blinking rapidly when she realized she had gotten lost in the sea of his eyes. Although she didn’t want to leave his warm embrace; anxiety, nervousness, and embarrassment left her in a struggle to get back into her own two feet.

Noticing this, Luke lowered his left hand so that her feat would descend to the ground; then raises his right hand so that her head raises up straight and she could gain her balance.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked concerned, wanting to make sure Julie he didn’t hurt her in any way when he tried to catch her.

”I- I guess. Thanks to you, that is..” Julie replied with a small smile, head tilted down and eyes flicking back and forth between Luke and the ground nervously. Eventually, she settled her eyes on Luke’s and licked her lips subconsciously after noticing the dry winter air began to chap them.

”I can’t exactly have my lead singer falling out of her bedroom window and breaking a bone, or multiple, on me; now could I?” The way Julie licked her lips and shyly looked up at him from behind her hair had him completely obsessed with her. It took everything out of him not to pull her into an embrace and crash his lips into her own with a passion worthy of the queen she was. Luke didn’t think a more beautiful girl could exist in the world than the one standing so previously and fragile before him.

Julie grind at his reply, and conquered her anxiety as the wave of nervousness past. More confident, Julie looked up towards Luke as she playfully bopped him in the shoulder with her right fist. It was a nice change that her and the boys can now make contact with each other, especially the part where Luke prevented her from breaking her neck because she was irresponsibly sneaking out past midnight. 

“Hey! You realize the only reason I’m out here is because you convinced me so! You’re just lucky that I didn’t slip the other time you had me climb out my bedroom window to attend that gig you signed me up even though I was grounded and still pissed because somebody stood me up at a performance for the school dance, causing me to stay up late waiting for you which made me sleep in past a calc test. Not to mention you skipped out because of a petty grudge you and the boys had against your old band mate who stole all your songs and got rich of them!” Julie laughed, then concluded by saying, “How would you have caught me then?”

”That’s a good point, the boys and I can probably get some more serious revenge on Bobby now that we can make way more contact with the lifer’s world.” Luke joked as he looked diagonally at the sky with one of his hands caressing his chin pretending to plot his revenge against Trevor Wilson.

”Wow, that’s what you reply?” Julie giggled back at Luke’s sarcastic reply.

Suddenly, however, Luke snaked his arms around Julie’s lips and pulled her closer; staring down at her face that was just inches away from his own. Her cheeks blushed as she noticed how serious Luke’s expression became. Julie could feel the butterflies flapping in her stomach as his lips where just a breath away. “I would have still found a way to catch you.”

Julie’s cheeks blushed redder, and she could of sworn it was visible; even through her skin tone. She yearned for Luke to hold her like this; to hold her gently and protective up against Luke’s chest, whispering softly and seriously to her. The embrace had her too overwhelmed and intoxicated to keep a straight face. She turned away towards her bottom left as she bit her lip. Luke began pulling when he noticed this, releasing Julie’s waist and taking a step back from her. If he had waited any longer, he didn’t think he could, or would, ever let her go.

After a couple moments of silence, Julie broke it by saying, “A-anyway. Come up with a destination yet...?” Returning to his old cheery self, Luke grinned as he pulled out a hidden blindfold from front pocket. “And what’s that?” Julie ask in curiosity.

”In fact, I have. It’s a surprise, though, so I’m going to have to cover those pretty little eyes of yours to not spoil the fun.” Julie playfully rolled her eyes in response, complying when she turned her back to him for him to be able to cover her eyes. Returning to a close embrace, similar (but less lengthy and passionate) to the last one, Luke brought the fabric to her eyes with his arms past her hips and under her arms as his chest brushed against her back. Just before he finished covering her eyes and tying the blindfold close behind her head, Luke gave Julie one last look into her eyes as he gazed down at her face from above.

Along the path they took to arrive at their destination, Luke managed to convince Julie, after much resistance, to have her spin in circles every once and a while. She had to give it to him, sometimes he could be a genius (although, we can all agree that his dopey personality is the reason why we are all obsessed with him <3).

After arriving, Luke took off the blindfold over her eyes from in front of her then stepped out of her view. He could tell from her raised eyebrow that she was quite confused why she had brought him here out of all places.

”My school? Wasn’t the goal to avoid thinking about this place? And what do you plan on doing exactly? This place isn’t known for its sight seeing.” Julie asked, curious to what goofy reply Luke had in store for her.

”Yes, that’s true. _But_ you also said you had a lot of work you _have_ to do related to school. Since this brain break is a definable a necessity, _and_ it’s school related... _technically_ you are both getting a brain break AND doing work at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone.” If Julie got a penny for every time she playfully rolled her eyes at one of Luke’s silly logic, she’d be rich.

”That still doesn’t answer my second question.”

”Isn’t it obvious. Break in of course.”

”Uhm, last time I checked doing something like that is going to do the _opposite_ of cure my stress. It’s just going to add on to it even more! Are you crazy?!?” Julie was sure she looked dumbfounded, but not in a way that expressed disappointment. If anything, she couldn’t help but internally laugh at how ridiculous all of this was.

“Come on, what I have in mind will be so fun you won’t even think twice about your stresses. Plus, we both know full well you think it’d be fun, too. There’s no point in hiding it.” He replied by smirking from ear to ear in a playful tone.

Julie couldn’t help but be swayed by Luke’s dazzling looks and unhateble charm. After Luke noticed Julie’s smile grew wider; he knew immediately that he convinced her. Without wasting any more time, Luke had grabbed onto Julie’s waste and pulled her forward as they ran towards the structure.

Before arriving at the door, Julie nudged Luke towards a differen’t approach.

”Let’s go this way, there’s a door that’s been broken for as long as I can remember. We wouldn’t want our adventure to stop right before it began because of a security alarm or locked door, now would be?”

It didn’t take any more convincing to lead Luke towards the back door entrance into the school. From there, they stayed out of the views of the security cams. Julie and Luke almost immediately looked at each other when they realized the same solution. Without a moment’s notice, all the cameras within the school had been shut down. Being a ghost had its perks, especially when you could mess with electronics like Willie did with the police cars when he was teachings ghost skills to Alex for the first time. With the cameras off, Julie was curious as to what ideas Luke may be thinking of now that they had the whole place to themselves.

”Well, I didn’t exactly think that far ahead, but we can pretty much do anything we want. What do you think we should do?”

”Hmm, well since I can’t really get into trouble, how about we deal some severely lacking karma? I have a math teacher who has little patience when it comes to people not understanding the concepts he’s teaching. He wouldn’t even bat an eye flunking those types of students, which is safe to assume the majority of my classmates since not to many people understand math well.”

Luke grinned from ear to ear, a good old fashion prank sounded appealing to him, and the perfect opportunity to show Julie how to prank a teacher 90’s style. Without another word, Luke gripped onto Julie’s wrist and took off towards her teacher’s class.

”Wait! Wait! Luke!” Julie called out to Luke while trying to catch her breath, doing her best to slow down their movement. After gaining Luke’s attention and catching his eye, he slowed them down to near complete stop. It was then that Julie continued on with her reasoning, snickering as she said, “The class is in the other direction, silly!”

After the brief moment Luke’s smile faltered as he digested Julie’s statement, he returned to his typical smiling self, but with the addition of a mishtevious glint in his eyes. He was plotting something for sure, and it was when Julie realized this that she was suddenly flung onto Luke’s back. He had her legs rapped around his waist with her chest pressed against his upper back. Luke’s hands were still on her own from when he wrapped them around his neck, and let go once her balance was secure enough for him to switch to gripping under her upper thighs to provide her more support.

”Omg, Luke! What are doing! Warn me next time you do that, you practically knocked the wind out of me!” Julie said trying to be serious, but she knew Luke was fully aware she was enjoying herself, and that he knew she knew that. 

Luke’s head was titled toward her own and made eye contact as he joked, ”I know you are enjoying this, so don’t try and hide it. Just try not to think to much about it. The goal was to do things a bit different then normal, remember? You’ll be my eyes and ears, and in return I’ll be you’ll legs. Now all you gotta do is lead the way.” He smiled yet again, he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have her. He would do anything for her, even if it meant sacrificing his own soul to make sure she was safe.

Julie couldn’t help but smile back, her heart was beating faster than a humming birds wings when he looked into her eyes like that and had his hands wrapped under her thigh as her chest pressed against his back.

”Julie?” Luke called, watching with entertainment as she flustered up at the realization that she had spaced out for a moment while staring into his eyes.

Julie blinked a couple times to get the dryness out of her eyes after she had them opened them for too long, then recalled the last thing he said to her before she embarrassingly was hypnotized by his entrancing eyes, “U-um, yah. Of course. I-It’s that way.” She stuttered in a stream of words without any pauses, then just as quickly pointed out her finger towards the direction of her calculus class.

Luke found it adorable how much she flustered, but found it even more exciting the way her eyes filled with lust when she stared at his own.

After arriving to the classroom, Luke was happy to notice that the classroom still relied on a ceiling fan to keep the class cold rather than the new AC systems many schools were adopting. After letting Julie down from his shoulders and telling her he’d be right back, he disappeared to pick up some necessary equipment for their pranks. Returning back to the school in nearly an instant, Julie made note of all the things Luke had brought back. He had a bag of flower, a air horn, plenty of tape, scissors, some glue, and some other random stuff.

”I assume you have some ideas in mind already?”

”I was the school dropout, after all; I made sure my exit was worthy of the history books.”

After some instructions from Luke, Julie and him had put some flower on the top of the ceiling fan. Despite the cold temperatures outside, this classroom was near the middle of the building without any windows. The dense population of kids kept the classroom warm, so the fan would almost certainly be turned on to cool down the class. Along with the wind, the powder, too, would be circulated throughout the classroom.

Next was the chair. Using some paint glue in combination with tape and some other random supplies, Julie and Luke had the chair rigged so that when the teacher sat down; it set off the air horn. 

“If we had paint glue we could leave his chair sticky enough to have him unable to get off and turn of the horn.” Julie laughed, convincing Luke enough to go and get some. After applying it to the chair, Julie also began applying to the markers on the white board and items on the teachers desk so they would stay stuck to the desk and to the teacher’s hands when he tried to use them.

By the time they were done, an hour had passed. Julie and Luke couldn’t help but laugh their ass off at just the thought of the events that would unravel Monday morning when the teacher came in early. Julie wouldn’t be surprised if his first period would end up doing whatever they wanted for that hour as the pranks where dealt with. And if he hadn’t already turned on the fan, he would have even more issues to deal with after he had thought he just dealt with them all.

”Okay, it’s super late by now. I probably won’t be up till the afternoon at this rate.” Julie said after their laughter had calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t noticed by yet, I changed the title of my story from “The Fun’s Just Beginning,” to “The Winter Escape.” 
> 
> On another note, I haven’t written in a minute, so please excuse any of my rust. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
